A Very Dorky Valentine's Day
by shiki94
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't take much to have a good Valentine's Day. All it takes is being with the person you love and doing what it is that you both love doing...no matter how dorky it may seem. Codlyn one-shot with mentions of PunkLee Rated T to be safe


**Happy two days late Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day, everyone! I wanted to write something cute, so it hit me that I haven't written anything for one of my fave OTPs in a while. And thus, the idea for this one-shot was born. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in and mentioned in this story. They are the property of themselves, WWE, and UFC. I only own the ideas that went into this one-shot. Now that this author's note is done, hope you guys enjoy. =)**

Valentine's Day was always a holiday that not that many people really took notice of; after all, why should _one day_ out of the whole year be set aside for showing your significant other when you could show them that you really loved them any day of the year? Be that as it may, for many people, Valentine's Day was still a special day to spend with their special someone. This couldn't be any truer for Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn. The two wrestlers were definitely far from being your average couple; when they first really met, it was through a bit of a chance thing thanks to two of their friends, AJ Lee and CM Punk, another rather unconventional couple on the WWE roster. The two had pretty much been pushed together and sent out on a blind date that resulted in the two going out to a an arcade where they got into stalemate after stalemate on the numerous machines until Kaitlyn eventually came out on top beating Cody in a game of Dance Dance Revolution. After their date, Kaitlyn told Cody that she had a good time and the night ended with Cody giving Kaitlyn a quick kiss on the cheek. After that night, Cody and Kaitlyn had been on more dates and furthered the relationship that was growing between them. It wasn't until they had hit the six month mark of when they first started dating that Cody told Kaitlyn that he loved her with Kaitlyn returning his feelings; that night ended with the first real kiss they had that sent sparks flying between the two.

With Valentine's Day upon the couple, Cody wasn't quite sure what to do for the holiday that'd impress Kaitlyn; what he did know was that he didn't want to mess things up between him and the two-toned woman.

Seeing Cody in as deep a state of thought as he was, Kaitlyn put down her PSP, went out on a limb, and asked "Cody? Is everything alright?"

Hearing this question come from his girlfriend, Cody looked over to see that Kaitlyn had a look of concern on her face. Heaving a sigh, Cody said "No. Not really."

"Want to talk about it?" Kaitlyn asked, wanting to figure out why her boyfriend was acting the way he was.

"I…I'm trying to figure out what we can do for Valentine's Day, but I'm not exactly having that many good ideas," Cody said. "I just want to make this a good one for us since we've been together for a year."

"Is that all? You can't figure out what to do for Valentine's Day?" Kaitlyn asked, a bit of a teasing grin crossing her face. Crawling down to where Cody was sitting on their bed in the hotel room they were staying in, Kaitlyn said "Cody. You don't have to anything all that big for Valentine's Day. As long as I'm with you, I don't really care what it is that we do."

Chuckling a bit at what his girlfriend just said, Cody said "You make it sound so simple when you say it like that."

"Well, I _am_ just a simple girl from Houston, Texas, after all. Besides, if I can be blown away by the fact that my boyfriend still has copies of every Legend of Zelda game that's been released and they all _still_ work, I'm _pretty sure_ that should be enough of an indicator to let you know what I'd want to do today," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

Taking in what Kaitlyn just said, Cody thought on his girlfriend's words before asking "Well, what do you think AJ and Punk would be doing today?"

"Hmm. That's a good question, actually," Kaitlyn said, scratching her head in thought. "Well, knowing Punk, he's probably doing what he normally does on Valentine's Day and that's making fun of the holiday. But, since he's spending it with AJ, chances are they're probably doing something _really_ dorky."

"And when you say 'dorky', what do you mean exactly?" Cody asked.

"Probably anything from marathoning movies or TV shows or playing video games online," Kaitlyn said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe we should do something like that," Cody said, liking the sound of this idea. "After all, most of our dates have involved us doing something _incredibly_ dorky, so why don't we just do something like that today?"

"I actually like the sound of that, Cody. But first, we must stock up on supplies," Kaitlyn said, hopping off of the bed as she went to grab her boots and pull them on over the legs of the skinny jeans she was already wearing. Pulling on her pink hoodie, Kaitlyn looked back at the bed and, grinning widely, said "Well, aren't you coming, Codes? I can't go out and do all this shopping by myself."

Laughing as he climbed off the bed himself, slipped on his Converses, pulled on his black jacket, Cody said "Of course not. Now, let's go do some dorky shopping!"

…

Cody had just taken out the DVD copy of Zombieland that he and Kaitlyn had rented from Redbox and put it back in its case before setting it on the stack of DVDs they had watched earlier in the day. Settling on a movie marathon, Cody and Kaitlyn made sure to stock up on snacks so that they'd have stuff to eat during the movies they watched.

"_Now_ do you see why I love zombie stuff?" Kaitlyn asked as she popped a handful of M&amp;Ms into her mouth.

"It _was_ interesting seeing how such a different group of people could come together as survivors in a zombie-torn wasteland," Cody said, laughing. "I just don't think Zombieland was the ideal choice for zombie movie fare. If you ask me, we should've tried to find a copy of Night of the Living Dead somewhere. Now, _that's_ a zombie movie."

"So my boyfriend knows about one of George Romero's best works. Very impressive, Cody," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

"Just one of my many charmingly dorky qualities," Cody said, returning Kaitlyn's grin with one of his own. After stepping back from the stack of DVDs beside the PS3 Cody brought with him, Cody scratched his head and said "I guess we've watched everything we rented. Got any ideas for what else we can do?"

"I do actually," Kaitlyn said.

"I'm all ears," Cody said. Hearing footsteps behind him, Cody turned around to see a smiling Kaitlyn standing in front of him, holding a case for Resident Evil 6. Seeing the case, Cody couldn't stop himself from blurting "_No way_! You have Resident Evil 6?! When did you get this?!"

"I _may have_ bought it when I told you I was going to look at hoodies while we were at Wal-Mart," Kaitlyn said, her smile looking a tad too innocent. "I wanted to find a game me and you could co-op play, so when I saw this, I just had to buy it."

"I don't even know what to say right now," Cody said, smiling widely at this gesture from Kaitlyn. "Well, I think I _do _know what to say."

"Oh, really?" Kaitlyn asked, cocking an eyebrow as a challenge to Cody. "And what would that be?"

"Let's put this bad boy in the PS3, and let's kill us some zombies!" Cody said, a boyish excitement coloring his voice.

Laughing at the pure childish energy that was coming off Cody because of the game, Kaitlyn obliged by putting the game disc into the PS3 and grabbed two controllers, one for herself and one for Cody. Once the game's software finished installing on the console, Kaitlyn and Cody were soon greeted with the game's opening video. Once the video was over and the game went to the main screen, Cody and Kaitlyn decided on playing Mercenaries mode. When the game finally loaded and the game screen showed the characters Kaitlyn and Cody chose, with Cody choosing Chris Redfield and Kaitlyn choosing Ada Wong, the two then found themselves fighting through herd after herd of zombies. As he worked his fingers over the controller, Cody snuck glances over at Kaitlyn and, smiling, thought _'This has actually got to be one of the best Valentine's Days I've ever had. And it's all thanks to Kaitlyn.'_

Once he and Kaitlyn had their fill of yelling where to go in the game and killing zombies as sleepiness started to set in at around one in the morning, Cody decided to end the game and turn off the PS3 as he and Kaitlyn got up and climbed in bed. Before lying down, Kaitlyn said "Cody. Um, there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure, Kaitlyn. What is it?" Cody asked.

Not saying anything yet, Kaitlyn leaned in and, planting a quick but soft kiss on Cody's lips, said "Happy Valentine's Day, babe" as a small smile worked its way across her face.

Smiling himself as he saw the look on his girlfriend's face, Cody gave his girlfriend a quick kiss of his own as he said "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, sweetheart."

**Nothing says a dorky Valentine's Day like spending it with the one you wuv watching movies (Zombieland is funny zombie stuff...Night of the Living Dead is serious zombie stuff...all-in-all, zombie greatness), eating junk food, and playing Resident Evil 6 (it's been a while since I played this RE, so forgive me if I got anything wrong in the game...still fun stuff, IMO). I hope you guys all enjoyed my totally dorky Codlyn one-shot. It's been a while since I wrote this couple, so I feel happy with what I wrote. ^^ Don't forget to R&amp;R if you liked this. =)**


End file.
